Electronic devices are increasingly enabling users to locate information in different ways. For example, a user wanting information about an item can perform an Internet search to locate information about the item. In addition, a user can browse for information online that is organized into various categories. Much of the information can be represented graphically, enabling users to browse from category to category, or among sub-categories, by image. However, not all similarly categorized information can be easily represented graphically. For example, a photograph of a popular item may be used to represent a category of items, which may mislead users into thinking that all items in that category look like that item, are produced by that item's manufacturer, etc.